Lost Weapon
by Roy D Harper
Summary: Being born with a strong quirk, and being used as a weapon, what would happen when Izuku and his two adopted siblings escape that hell and be 'Saved' by UA? Blood-QuirkIzuku!/StrongIzuku/SarcasticIzuku
1. Prologue: Problem Children

Prologue

**Welcome everybody! Welcome to this new story called 'Lost Weapon'. You probably already read the summary, but here are some important points.**

**Izuku will be stronger than most of his class. Not OP, but strong.**

**Izuku will have a quirk.**

**Izuku will be like an older brother for Eri and Izumi Kouta.**

**Pairing will be with Momo.**

**And with all that said, we can begin!**

**Legend****:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

**Prologue: Problem Children**

Between all the times that his quirk decided to stop working, this wasn't a good moment.

Those damn quirk destroying bullets had hit him and his quirk, for strong that it is, now it is out of the picture for some hours. And those hours can decide if they make it or not.

He felt a real bullet graze his cheek and blood started to pour from the wound. His grip on Izumi and Eri tightened as he took a turn into another alleyway as more bullets came flying past them.

He felt two pair of arms hug his neck and felt Eri whimper on his shoulder "I'm scared..."

Izuku looked at her with his blood-red eyes and gave her a smile with all his sharp teeth. "Don't worry Eri... the three of us, are going to get away from them... and never going back." he felt a bullet pierce his tight making him growl of pain. But somehow, managed to keep running.

"You're hurt!" Izumi exclaimed as Izuku breath became shallower.

"Don't worry Izumi, as long you two are good, nothing will stop me." he went to a closed door, and with one good kick, opened it and got in.

He closed the door and blocked with some nearby furniture. His green-blackish hair covering one of his eyes, as he scanned the place. It looked like some sort of theater.

'The roof... we can escape across those...' Izuku thought as started to limp up the stairs, Eri and Izumi on his back. They could hear the screams and the door being smashed. They got to the fire exit in the rooftop, and Izuku fell to his knees. The multiple wounds in his body were starting to take a toll on his body.

"Big brother!" Izumi and Eri screamed as Izuku sight became blurred.

They got in front of him as Izuku panted. He hugged the both of them as tears came into the kids eyes. "I'm sorry... I won't be able to go with you..."

"B-But, you promised that..." Izumi sobbed and Eri nodded.

"Y-You were coming with us! We-We were getting a home in the woods! Like in the story!" Izuku chuckled as he broke the hug.

"Izumi... keep both of you safe... look for a hero... they will keep you safe." Izuku said as the sounds of steps were approaching. "Now go..."

"B-But..." Eri said and one tired look from her brother made tears go to her eyes. Izumi balled his fists and grabbed Eri's arm and dragged the screaming girl down the fire ladder.

Izuku somehow managed to stand up and from his pants took out both of his guns. He only had one clip for each, and there are at least 20 guys.

He glared at the door that was broken. "Showtime."

***With Eri and Izumi***

Izumi never ran so fast.

He still had a grip on Eri's arm as he ran with her still crying. Big bro will be fine! He is always fine, there is no one stronger than him!

His thoughts were interrupted when some bandages grabbed his waist and stopped in his tracks. Both, his and Eri's eyes were widened. Where they caught!?

"Brats... where are your parents?" A gruff tired voice asked them and both kids looked at a man dressed completely in black, yellow goggles, a white scarf and black hair.

Izumi panicked and was going to do something, but Eri recognized him as a hero her Big Brother studied. She didn't remember his name, but she knew who he is.

"Our brother needs help!" She exclaimed and the hero nodded.

"Where is he?"

She pointed to a rooftop but Izumi put her behind him "W-Who are you!?" He demanded and the hero sighed.

"Stay here while I go after your brother." He ordered and Izumi glared at him but Eri tugged his arm.

"He is good..." She mumbled and Izumi was going to answer but the hero was already gone.

***With Izuku***

Izuku fell against a wall, as both of his arm limped at his side. He had wounds on his abdomen, torso, face, head, arms and legs. And somehow, his quirk came back in time to save him. Well, at least part of it.

While his regeneration was still off, he still can use his strength and reflexes. And once the bloodrush came, the Yakuza's time was over.

But he ran out of strength and energy as usual whenever he went into bloodrush. He felt tired. More than ever. He just wanted to sleep...

He saw someone land in front of him. He didn't have the strength to rise up or fight back. So he just followed what his body told him and closed his eyes.

***UA***

"Is he still asleep?" Aizawa asked to Recovery Girl that sighed.

"Yes. His wounds are healing almost by themselves at a great speed. He is only unconscious out tiredness right now, but he should wake up soon." She then glared at the pro-hero. "But why did you take so long!? When you brought the boy here, he was about to go! Do you at least know what happened to him!?"

"From the bodies on the rooftop, I would assume he was in a fight. And before that, in a chase for what the two brats said before."

Recovery Girl nodded "Hmmm... I wonder from who they are running... I examined the boy and he had a chip on his neck. Don't worry, the chip is gone now."

"And I thank you for that..." They turned their heads to see Izuku leaning against the wall with an arm, breathing between pants. "But now, I want to know where Eri and Izumi are..." His red eyes glared at the heroes.

Aizawa was about to activate his quirk, no doubt alerting the boy, but luckily, Recovery Girl was there. "Now, now; they are fine with director Nedzu. I'll call them to come and see you, but you still need to rest."

Izuku growled and glared at the old woman. He could smell again and simply walked past both heroes and decided to fetch his siblings by himself.

He caught Aizawa's scarf and glared at the man that glared back. But before anyone could do anything, two blurs hugged Izuku's waist.

"Big Brother!/Big Bro!"

Izuku blinked first, his instincts still slow, before his face broke into a relieved smile "Eri! Izumi!" He exclaimed as he hugged them. "I told you two we would be fine."

"And indeed you are!" A hight-pitched voice exclaimed and Izuku smell an animal. He looked down to see one in a suit and in red shoes. "Hello! You are probably wondering what I am. A dog? A rat? A bear? Well, I am UA director, Nedzu!"

Izuku raised a brow but said nothing. "Now, would you like a cup of tea while we discuss the terms of your stay in UA? Not to brag, but I was told I make an excele-"

"Wait? Stay in UA?" Izuku asked and Nedzu nodded.

"That's right! The three of you will stay in UA, you as a student! You are lucky classes starts next week, otherwise we would be in a problem." Nedzu chuckled and Izuku glared.

"What do you win? I doubt you are doing this out of good will."

Nedzu chuckled "Well, the only thing I wish is to save three young kids from the claws of evil! And what do I win, you ask? Well, for starters, you can help us by giving us information on the villains that were chasing you and I will get a future hero. See? We all win!"

Izuku glare softened and looked at both kids. Eri was beaming, nodding her head, approving the idea, While Izumi, much more silent about it, also nodded.

With a sigh, Izuku nodded.

"Excellent! Now, Recovery Girl will treat your wounds, while I'll show this two their new home! Oh! And before I forget, what's your quirk and who were the people behind you?" Nedzu asked and Izuku looked over his shoulder as he sat down.

"My quirk is called 'Blood-Thirst' and they were Yakuza..." He informed and Aizawa raised a brow.

"Yakuza? Why would the Yakuza be after you three?"

Izuku shrugged "That for later. I still feel tired from before."

Nedzu chuckled "Well, you two will have time to know each other! We will talk more whenever you feel better, Young Midoriya." Izuku stopped in his tracks and turned to the director with wide eyes.

"How did you..."

Nedzu chuckled "Your mother had been really worried. But don't worry, you'll see her again."

**And done! That was the prologue of 'Lost Weapon'. Hope you enjoyed. Now, I just added Kouta in the story this early, for story reasons, and because I love seeing, Izuku be like a big brother. And yeah, that's it. If you enjoyed, leave a Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubts or suggestions or to join the Discord Chat, Follow and Favorite me and the story to know of any update.**

**Till Next Time.**

**Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Old vs New


	2. Chapter 1:Old vs New

Chapter 1

**Welcome back! Welcome to chapter 1 of 'Lost Weapon'. In this one, we will see a familiar reunion between the Midoriya family. What can go wrong? Well... we will have to read to find out. So let's get at it. But before we start, I am calling Kota, Kota now, to not confuse anybody, and also, I am changing the pairing. Now it is an FemShoto x Izuku x FemKatsuki fic. Why? Because I wanted to experiment.**

**Legend****:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

**Chapter 1: Old vs New**

"Big Brother, how is your mom?" Eri asked Izuku. They had been in the UA dorms for some days now and he and his siblings where watching an All Might movie, the type that both, Kota and Eri enjoy and Izuku finds kind of dumb.

For such great hero All Might is, he is a failure as an actor.

Izuku looked at the roof and shrugged "Don't remember. Last time I saw her I was 5. that was 10 years ago. Things get mixed up Eri."

Eri blinked at him "You don't want to meet her then?"

Izuku shook his head "Is not that I don't want to meet her. Is that... I don't know Eri. I barely remember her. How should I call her mom? Mom? Mother? Or by her name?"

Eri and Kota stared at him as he continued to watch the movie. He turned to the clock and whistled "10:38? Time to go to sleep, you two."

"Why? You're just trying to avoid the question!" Kota accused and Izuku smirked.

"So? I can get away with it, and you can't do anything." Kota pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest making Izuku chuckle. He grabbed both Kota and Eri and carried them to their room. He placed one on each bed and he was going to his matters to sleep when Eri asked.

"Do you miss someone besides your mom?"

Izuku looked at the roof, a small smile grazing his lips. "Yeah... but I doubt she remembers me."

***Next Morning***

"ALRIGHT LISTENERS! TIME TO WAKE UP!" Izuku growled at the obnoxious voice that belong to Present Mic. He kew he wasn't the only one, seeing Eri jump awake and Kota's eyes snapped open.

He looked at the clock. It was 9:00 AM. He knows that he and Kota are going to meet their families today, but he doubts it needs to be this early.

He groaned as he pushed himself up. He dragged his siblings out of bed and made them tidy themselves as he did that himself.

He really didn't know what to expect. Would his mom, Inko was her name, still see him as her son and not the monster he became? What about Kota? Both his parents are dead and the only relative he has is a pro-hero.

He gave him a glance and saw him glaring at the image in the mirror. "Angry, Kota?"

Kota stopped brushing his teeth and turned to his Big Bro "No... is that... what if I have to leave with her?"

Oh. That was it. Truth to be told, Izuku had the same fear last night. What if Inko tried to break this little family of three they managed to make up somehow.

He wouldn't allow it. If Kota wanted to stay with him and Eri, he will fight the whole world just to make sure it happens. Pro-Hero or not, Kota is his little brother.

Izuku smirked at him and ruffled his hair "Relax Kota. If she tries something funny, well... you are too young to know."

Kota got away from his hand, a slight blush on his cheeks. Present Mic entered once they were dressed up, being followed by two women. One being short and plump, with green-hair made into a ponytail and the other being tall, slim with brown hair.

"Alright Listeners! Introducing, Inko Midoriya and Shino Sosaki!" Mic announced just to be ignored as the plump woman went to hug Izuku and the slim one Kota.

"Izuku... you grew so much." The plump woman, Inko he guesses, said as she cried into his shoulder. He felt awkward. The only people he comforted crying was Eri and Kota. Not a grown woman. He turned to Kota and saw him uncomfortable too in the woman, Shino embrace.

Time to step up.

Breaking from the embrace of his mother, he went and tapped Shino on the shoulder, making her lose focus on her nephew. "Excuse me, Miss. Shino, but Kota seems uncomfortable. Can you let go off him?" Izuku said with a... creepy-calm smile "You see, we are not good with other human contact."

Shino blinked at him before nodding and letting go off Kota that rushed right next to Izuku's side, next to Eri. "You are Izuku, right?" Izuku nodded, still smiling "I have to thank you for taking care of Kota. But don't worry, he is going to ive with me and the other Wild-"

"I'm not going." Kota interrupted her and all eyes turned to him as he poked his head from behind Izuku's leg.

Shino blinked confused "W-What? Kota, don't you want to go back with me? Your family?"

"I am already with my family. Eri and Big Bro are my family."

"Kota," This time it was Inko who talked seeing that Shino didn't know what to say next to convince the boy. "Izuku is coming with me, so you can't stay with him. You can see him and Eri-"

"Mom." Izuku called her and Inko turned to him that looked at her with a serious look "I am staying here too."

Inko felt like crying. Well, she did. "B-But why? Don't you want to come back home with me? Don't you want to see your Aunt Mitsuki? Or Katsumi?"

'Katsumi...'

"I do." Izuku confessed "But... I am not that boy you remember. That sweet boy that dreamed in becoming All Might one day, is gone, replaced for what you have here. If I went back... nothing will be the same as you remember. Besides..." He looked behind him at the two kids hiding behind his legs "I can't leave them alone."

***5 Minutes Later***

Katsumi Bakugo didn't picture that the first time she would see UA would be under these circumstances. Her childhood friend suddenly appears again after 10 years ad now he is refusing to come back because of two brats he had with him.

She frowned. 10 years she spent becoming stronger to become a hero for both of them and now he decides that it is a good time to show himself up and not even say hi!?

Guess she will have to literally knock some sense into his dumbass head.

**And done! That was chapter 1 of 'Lost Weapon'. Hope you enjoyed. Now, next chapter will be the first day of 1-A. Or is it? I don't know. I am between FemTodoroki meet Izuku or just to jump straight to 1-A First day. Let's see what happens in my head. And that's all! Remember to leave a Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubts or suggestions, Follow and Favorite me and the story to know of any updates.**

**Till Next Time.**

**Roy D. Harper.**


	3. I Need Help

**Hey Guys, there is no easy way to write this. You probably know me as Roy D. Harper. A fanfic writer that uploads a new story every week and he really is inconsistent with uploads.**

**But for the rest of the people that know me, my name is Cristobal Contardo, or Cris for friends. I am 18, I live in Santiago de Chile, comune of Colina.**

**This year, I used to have a mom, but after 3 years, Cancer took her. That was three months ago. **

**And now, I am at risk of losing my dad too. He needs an open-heart surgery and that is quite expensive. I honestly didn't want to do this, but I am desperate, I opened a . **

**This is the first time I do something like this, so I hope it isn't too expensive, but besides getting a job, which in this time with COVID-19 is pretty hard, I don't know how else to help.**

**My sister is making sweets to sell and I will get a job to do this. Will I have to leave school? I hope not, but I need the extra money.**

**I know this is tacky, but please, if you enjoy my stories, if you enjoy my work, if you liked what I had bring the past 3 or 4 years to this community, I beg you for your help.**

**I'll explain the tiers quickly; **

**Tier 1: Read parts of not published stories. The title says it. The stories I am working on, or left, that never saw the light, you can read them. Or, read a teaser for a future chapter.**

**Tier 2: Brainstorm with Me. You have an idea for a story but don't feel like writing? Tell me your vision and I'll do my best to make it come true.**

**Tier 3: Write with Roy/ Buy Story: We can write a story or chapter together. Or, this is harsh for me, for many reasons, buy a story I stopped working on. This one we must talk first. For example: you want to buy traitor, but it is two chapters for being finished, I will refuse, but, you want to buy 5 Hearts, I will do it. It depends in a couple of things.**

**Again, I didn't want to resort to this, but honestly, I don't know what else to do. Thank you for reading and sticking with me for so long, in my ups and downs. I really wanted to avoid this.**

**With Love,**

**Cris.**


	4. Thank You

**Like the title says, thank you. Thanks to all the support, all the donations to save my dad. My dad got his surgery, he is still in the clinic, I got a job, my sister did too, and I am going to close the pages of the donations, no more point of having them anymore.**

**A special thanks to Will Stevenson, I am not sure what is the name of his acount, Willow Hatch and Daniel Kim, also to FireFox14 that they had been the major donors that I know that came from this page.**

**Honestly, I am going to post more content now, I don't know other way to repay the support, here, I am working on new chapters and new stories, and also, I decided to know you guys better by opening a Twitch account. My english is average and my gaming skills are below that, so if you want to laugh with me while I rage at LoL or Fall Guys, come by, I am ThiefGameplays.**

**Once again, thank you, I know this is repetitive, but ever since I got my first follower in 2017, I think, this had been my go-to hobby. And the reason is because I have a lot of people that read. And I want to thank, the most loyal readers, the most constructive people that motivated me across this journey:**

**Darth56**

**Er Kebbarro**

**D3lph0xL0v3r**

**Conz16**

**Waffenmia**

**Ma Boi**

**TheAussieRogue**

**X3Runner**

**Jss2141**

**SPark681**

**Zero Fullbuster**

**Gamelover41592**

**Roxas Itsuka**

**Edub102**

**There are more, I know, but this people are the ones that I know I will read in the Review section, and even some, I know I can PM in case I am stuck with a story and need help.**

**So that's all, I will try to update something today or tomorrow, depending how much time I have, but you'll have something. And if you want to chat with me, I stream on the weekends. Yeah, take care in this crazy times, and I'll see you soon.**

**With Love;**

**Cris 'Roy D. Harper' Contardo.**


End file.
